


Lo que sucede en vacaciones, se queda en...

by lady_chibineko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape necesita vacaciones y decide tomarlas. Harry Potter necesita vacaciones y le hacen tomarlas. Un encuentro inesperado hará que esas vacaciones se tornen mucho más de lo que ambos esperaban.  Snarry. Mayores de 18 años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que sucede en vacaciones, se queda en...

**Título: Lo que sucede en vacaciones, se queda en...**

**Autor: Lady chibineko**   
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de novelas de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de su autora J.K.Rowling y de la Warner Bros. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

 **Advertencias:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan. Además pongo de manifiesto que aquí a partir del quinto libro se ha variado varias situaciones... Dumbledore está vivo al igual que otros tantos personajes más.

 **Dedicatoria:** Este oneshot fue hecho en respuesta al reto de vacaciones 2015 de la Marmorra del Snarry en la categoría de Vacaciones, que lo disfruten.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Oneshot**

15 años... hacía 15 años que no se tomaba unas vacaciones y la verdad era que le urgían unas, así... desesperadamente.

Primero había renunciado a tomar siquiera una semana para si mismo porque Potter ya iba a entrar a Hogwarts... luego porque Potter estaba en Hogwarts, y a eso hay que añadirle la guerra. Luego porque los destrozos materiales, emocionales y humanos tras la guerra habían sido demasiados y como que tomarse vacaciones no era muy considerado para con los demás.

Bien, hacia ya 6 años que 'tener a Potter asistiendo a Hogwarts y la guerra' se habían acabado, y a estas alturas luego de un año con alumnos tan ineptos como todos los años anteriores, Severus Snape decía BASTA, hasta aquí.

Si a alguien le molestaba, pues qué pena; pero EL necesitaba vacaciones y al infierno con el resto del mundo, sea mágico o muggle, porque él ya había llegado al tope.

Decidió no decir nada hasta el último minuto, porque todos en Hogwarts tenían madera de chismosos y entrometidos a más no poder, en especial Dumbledore quien a pesar de haber perdido una mano durante la guerra y el sentido del oído de manera parcial, parecía escuchar mejor que nunca y estar más dispuesto que hacía 20 años a meterse donde no lo llamaban.

Así que con cuidado seleccionó un pueblito semimágico al norte de Irlanda, de esos a los que uno va a perderse del mundo, preparó un equipaje liviano para un mes de ausencia, se dedicó a dejar todo lo más ordenado posible mientras los alumnos terminaban sus TIMOS y exámenes finales, y por fin una semana luego del fin del año escolar se dirigió al despacho del director donde éste se encontraba junto a la profesora McGonagall y a Hagrid, seguramente compartiendo los últimos cotilleos y con expresión seria informó:

\- "Señor director... vuelvo en un mes. Con su permiso."

Dio media vuelta, salió del despacho de Dumbledore con la satisfacción de ver a los tres de adentro quedarse con las bocas abiertas, salió del castillo, se dirigió al área de desaparición con su equipaje flotando tras él y sin siquiera dar un último vistazo hacia atrás desapareció con una sola idea en la cabeza.

_*Libertad*_

~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry Potter miró a su último paciente del día dejar la consulta y sonrió con gran satisfacción. Amaba su trabajo como veterimago.

Se dirigió al frente del local donde Luna Lovegood (ahora Longbottom), su antigua compañera de colegio y actual socia le sonrió de esa manera tan particular.

\- "Te ves cansado Harry ¿Todo bien con la Jobberknoll de la señora Goodchild?"

\- "Todo perfecto, dudo que escuchemos el canto de esa ave en muchos, muchos años más. Dorotea esta muy bien cuidada."

Luna asintió animada y volvió a su lectura, que era ni más ni menos sobre nuevas pistas sobre la existencia de los Pibbiscus de orejas amarillas, que por supuesto todo el mundo decía que no existían; excepto Luna y un reducido grupo de personas, eso es.

Harry fue a poner el letrero de cerrado en la puerta de entrada, Luna siempre decía que ella lo haría pero lo olvidaba y a Harry la verdad no le importaba hacerlo.

\- "¿A que hora pasa Neville por ti hoy, Luna?"

Luna volvió a subir la mirada mientras parecía meditar su respuesta, luego observó el reloj de pared y una vez más a Harry.

\- "En cualquier momento, supongo."

Y como si esa hubiese sido su señal, Neville tocó la puerta de entrada, que Harry abrió con premura.

Neville y Luna se habían casado un año atrás y ambos llevaban una vida muy agradable. Él era herbologista y tenía una pequeña tienda de homeopatía mágica un par de calles más abajo; mientras que Luna, al igual que Harry, había seguido la carrera de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y veterimagia con una especialidad en animales de compañía (a diferencia de Harry que había hecho especialidad en Criaturas Mágicas Peligrosas, aunque también trataba animales menores y de granja).

Harry suspiró. Tal y como lo había pensado unos momentos antes, él amaba su trabajo. Se había graduado tras tres intensos años de estudios más otro de especialidad que cursó ya con la consulta abierta, la cual llevaba por cierto tres años en funcionamiento y no podía quejarse, le iba muy bien.

Veía a sus amigos de vez en cuando y tenía trabajo asegurado para lo que quedaba del año. Incluso a veces iba a casa de los Weasley para que Molly lo mimara un poco... pero aún así.

\- "Vaya Harry, realmente te ves cansado."- le dijo Neville luego de un rato, tras haber saludado adecuadamente a su amada.

\- "Eso es porque Harry lleva trabajando tres años sin parar... y antes de eso fue la Universidad Mágica, y antes de eso..."- comenzó a enumerar Luna.

\- "Si, si, ya entendí Luna. Supongo que en verdad estoy cansado."- dijo Harry y luego añadió casi en un suspiro- "Y necesito un descanso."

\- "Supones bien."- fue la soñadora respuesta de la rubia y Harry volvió a suspirar.

\- "Pero la consulta..."

\- "Yo la podría llevar por un par de semanas, después de todo tú hiciste lo mismo por mí cuando me fui de Luna de Miel con Nev."- rebatió la ex Ravenclaw.

\- "Te lo mereces Harry."- añadió Neville y el pelinegro comenzó a dudar.

¿Tal vez no era mala idea?

En realidad nunca había tenido vacaciones en su vida; ni de niño ni de adulto, ni familiares ni de ningún otro tipo. Y su ida al Mundial de Quidditch con los Weasley en su cuarto año no contaba, más fue el estrés ganado que otra cosa.

\- "Bien... supongo que podría buscar un lugar tranquilo."- se dijo a si mismo, pensativo, en voz alta.

Luna y Neville se miraron, era la primera vez que Harry claudicaba y es que esa frase de 'Te ves cansado, Harry' no era nada nueva y no iban a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Luna entonces sonrió y dijo con voz apacible.

\- "Bueno, yo una vez fui de pequeña a este pueblito en Irlanda, es realmente tranquilo..."

Si, no lo iban a dejar escapar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Severus Snape era un hombre relajado, y al estar relajado se consideraba completamente feliz.

Llevaba una semana alojado en un pequeño bungalow en un hospedaje rural donde a pesar de que los demás podían ver a los vecinos de los bungalow aledaños, nadie molestaba a nadie y de los dos que colindaban con el suyo, solo uno estaba ocupado por una pareja ya algo mayor que apenas y lo saludaba con un asentimiento cada vez que se los cruzaba.

Había sido capaz de dar largos paseos por el bosque mágico cercano y se había hecho, de manera gratuita, de plumas de aves mágicas y de frutos, hojas y flores mágicas que le iban a servir para sus proyectos personales.

Nada podía ir mejor.

Entonces notó actividad en el bungalow vacío a través de la ventana; al parecer alguien había llegado y se había instalado pues la dueña del hospedaje estaba despidiéndose de ese posible alguien, quien estaba cerrando la puerta.

Bueno, con tal de que guardasen su distancia tal y como la pareja vecina, la persona o personas nuevas no eran su problema.

Volvió a su desordenado desayuno consistente en una taza de té y unos bizcochos, los cuales mordisqueaba mientras terminaba de catalogar los ingredientes colectados la tarde anterior.

Pasado el desayuno se decidió a salir una vez más por el bosquecillo antes de ir por la tarde al pueblo cercano, con la idea de encontrar un buen almuerzo y ver algunas tiendas.

Su paseo fue tranquilo y exitoso una vez más, había encontrado una pequeña mata de Campanillas de Luz de Luna de donde había colectado algunas hojas e incluso algunos botones de flores, y regresaba absolutamente complacido a su bungalow... hasta que vio a la persona parada frente a la puerta del alojamiento recién ocupado y no pudo evitar soltar, con la misma voz de desagrado de toda la vida:

\- "Potter."

El aludido se volteó y lo increíble sucedió... ¡Una sonrisa se apoderó tanto de los labios como de los ojos del más joven!

\- "¡Profesor Snape! ¡Qué sorpresa verlo aquí! ¿También está de vacaciones?"

Por toda respuesta, Severus Snape gruñó.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry observó a su antiguo profesor y compañero de armas, casi correr al interior del bungalow vecino en donde desapareció tras dar un portazo. Harry solo se encogió de hombros y siguió estirándose un poco, mientras pensaba a donde podría ir ¿Al pueblo? ¿Un paseo por el pequeño bosque colindante? Bueno, eso si... sabía que iba a ir al mercado al aire libre el fin de semana, la dueña del hospedaje se lo había recomendado mucho y realmente quería ir a ver que encontraba, pero apenas era miércoles y por lo pronto le agradecía mucho a Luna y Neville por convencerlo; el aire fresco y el haberse alejado de todo el estrés del día a día ya estaban surtiendo efecto y se sentía más relajado de lo que nunca había estado.

Y además había encontrado a un viejo conocido; con algo de suerte y tal vez Snape le contara como estaban todos en el castillo pues hacía mucho que no iba por Hogwarts.

Harry entonces se decidió por el pueblito, iría a buscar un lugar tranquilo para almorzar y vería los alrededores, así tendría por lo menos una noción de donde comprar recuerdos para dar a su regreso, y muy especialmente a Luna quien Harry estaba consciente era la que se había esforzado más en que tomase ese descanso, así que dejando lo que quedaba de su equipaje aún sin ordenar, tomó algo de dinero mágico y muggle y se encaminó más que feliz al pueblo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Snape se alegró de no ver al mocoso de nuevo cuando se decidió a salir. No podía creerlo ¡Tan bien que la estaba pasando! ¿Sería que alguien lo había mandado?... No, imposible, nadie conocía su paradero.

Entonces no era más que una coincidencia, una terrible, espantosa coincidencia; una que no volvería a ocurrir si es que tenía el suficiente cuida...

\- "¿Snape? Vaya, otra vez nos vemos ¡Que coincidencia!"

Snape no puedo evitarlo, de nuevo gruñó. Y para su sorpresa en lugar de gruñir con él, Harry tan solo sonrió.

\- "Vaya que usted no cambia nada, profesor. Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre."

Snape parpadeó confundido, ese no era el Potter insolente que recordaba, aunque por supuesto hacía ya 6 años que no lo veía.

El ojiverde siguió mirándolo jovial y finalmente preguntó.

\- "Voy a ver donde almuerzo ¿Le gustaría acompañarme?"

Severus no pudo menos que mirar al chico con sorpresa, lo había agarrado desprevenido.

\- "¿Y bien?"

Pues bueno, ese '¿Y bien?' fue lo que terminó de ponerlo todo de cabeza, porque sin saber cómo terminó sentado en el interior de un pequeño restaurant con el chico.

Ambos pidieron platillos típicos irlandeses y esperaron en silencio a que les sirvieran, tras lo cual empezaron a comer en ese mismo silencio, hasta que Potter decidió romperlo.

\- "¿Y que lo trajo por estos parajes?"- preguntó Potter con los ojos verdes casi expresando una sonrisa.

Snape suspiró.

\- "Necesitaba vacaciones... supongo."

El chico sonrió.

\- "Eso mismo me dijeron a mi apenas hace dos días y míreme, terminé aqui también."

Snape asintió y ambos continuaron con el almuerzo, hasta que Harry habló de nuevo.

\- "¿Y cuando tiempo lleva aquí? Yo llegué hoy."

Snape miró a Harry y preguntándose si el chico hacía la pregunta de manera genuina y con interés o simplemente... ¿Qué?.

Ah, bueno, qué más daba.

\- "Una semana."- respondió Snape y luego pensándoselo añadió- "Y me faltan otras tres."

Harry entonces miró a Snape con los ojos entrecerrados, aspiró profundo y con una percepción que Snape le desconocía pero con la misma audacia de siempre, Potter finalmente declaró.

\- "Pues yo pienso quedarme por dos semanas... vecino, y quiero pasarla bien; así que, y a riesgo de que se burle de mi en mi cara, le propongo una tregua."

Severus alzó una ceja inquisitiva, Harry continuó.

\- "No se necesita una increíble inteligencia para notar lo incómodo que está con mi presencia profesor, sin embargo no fue con intención el que nos encontráramos, así que propongo llevar la fiesta en paz ¿Qué dice? ¿Tregua?."

Snape evaluó al ojiverde quien no solo parecía haber cambiado en físico desde la última vez que lo viese, sino también parecía más maduro, por lo que el mayor se encontró asintiendo.

\- "Muy bien Potter, tregua."

Harry entonces extendió la diestra.

\- "En ese caso, hagámoslo legal."

El ojinegro suspiró, pero de nuevo asintió, justo antes de estrechar la mano del chico, una mano cálida y firme. No la recordaba así.

Harry sonrió entonces, a todas luces satisfecho con el resultado, con lo cual volvió a su almuerzo con ganas.

\- "Entonces ¿qué hay de interesante por aquí?"- preguntó el más joven entusiasmado.

A lo que Snape comenzó a responder de manera pausada y poco animada.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Tres días habían pasado y, a diferencia de lo que Snape pensó en un inicio, Potter no había decidido arrastrarlo con él a todos lados ahora que tenían una 'tregua' de por medio; en realidad había respetado bastante el espacio personal del maestro de pociones y con excepción de las pocas veces que se encontraban frente a las puertas de entrada a sus respectivos bungalow, prácticamente no había visto al muchacho.

Aunque si lo había escuchado, cuando el chico salía a correr por las mañanas o cuando salía a explorar el bosque mágico aledaño. Tal vez era por eso que no se habían cruzado de manera continua y Snape estaba agradecido por ello igualmente.

Aunque todo eso cambió abruptamente ese sábado por la mañana.

El mayor se encontraba, una vez más, con un ligero y desordenado desayuno de té y bizcochos a los que apenas y prestaba atención mientras terminaba de catalogar lo recogido el día anterior en el bosque, cuando de pronto su puerta comenzó a ser aporreada sin piedad.

Snape enarcó una ceja, inseguro de lo que estaba pasando al inicio y procedió a abrir la puerta de todas maneras.

Fue el excesivamente alegre rostro de Potter lo que encontró.

\- "Buenos días Snape ¿Está libre esta mañana? Digamos como ¿Ahora mismo?"- fue el saludo del muchacho y de nuevo el hombre enarcó una ceja.

\- "Potter ¿me quiere explicar de que viene tanta alharaca a las... siete de la mañana?"- rebatió sin embargo el mayor con otra pregunta, por completo ajeno al motivo del comportamiento del muchacho.

\- "¡Es sábado!"- fue la respuesta que dio el chico con mucho ánimo- "¡Día de mercado!"- añadió al ver la expresión en blanco de Snape- "Vamos Snape, adoro los mercados y no me gusta ir solo... ¡Y ahora usted está aquí!"- entonces hizo un adorable puchero, ese mismo que siempre le servía con Ron y Hermione y todos los Weasley e incluso con Luna y Neville- "No lo he molestado en todos estos días, pero... es día de mercado ¡Seguro encontramos miles de cosas fascinantes para comprar!... ¿No le dijo la dueña del lugar sobre el mercado ambulante de los fines de semana?"- finalizó Potter con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos verdes.

Snape suspiró.

\- "Si lo hizo, pero la verdad no me llamó mucho la atención."

\- "¿Cómo? ¡Imposible! ¡Vamos a tener que solucionar eso!, si comenzamos ahora podremos cubrir todo el mercado ¡Andando!"

Y la verdad fue que Harry no le dejó mucha opción a Snape, no cuando prácticamente estaba arrastrándolo fuera de su bungalow con poco más que la ropa que llevaba puesta. Fue un milagro que Potter no entrara a sacar su monedero o su abrigo al estipular el mayor que los necesitaba para salir al pueblo.

Ese muchacho en verdad estaba loco.

Sin duda, aunque hicieron el trayecto a pie, llegaron bastante rápido... seguramente debido a las prisas que Potter tuvo mientras enumeraba las mil y una cosas que de seguro iban a encontrar en el dichoso mercado.

Era en serio cuando Snape señaló a Potter que la idea no le había atraído gran cosa que digamos, pero al parecer lo que él opinase de mucho no le valía.

 _*Siempre igual, imponiéndose sobe todos.*_ \- pensó Snape, aunque tenía que admitir, muy dentro suyo, que la alegría del mocoso era contagiosa.

Por fin ambos llegaron al susodicho mercado y Snape tuvo que admitir, una vez más muy para si mismo, que el lugar tenía su encanto.

Harry por su lado, lo miró todo con unos ojos enormes por la emoción y tras, aparentemente, haber decidido cuál era el mejor lugar para comenzar, sacó unos cuantos sickles y comenzó a arrastrar al ojinegro de la manga hasta un puesto cercano, donde compró dos canastas de mercado y le extendió una a Snape, quien lo miró a su vez con una ceja enarcada.

\- "Para usted."- dijo el chico mientras reiteraba con un movimiento que esa canasta de compras era para Snape- "¿Sino donde va a poner sus compras?"

\- "¿Que compras?"- preguntó el pocionista un poco agrio.

\- "Los recuerdos para la gente del castillo, por supuesto."- fue la respuesta de Potter, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- "Entonces ¿a quienes va a llevarles recuerdos? Yo tengo que comprar para Ron y Hermione... también para el resto de la familia Weasley ¡Y para Luna y Neville, por supuesto!... Sirius ¡Oh, para Remus! ¿Le puede usted llevar a Remus su presente?, la última vez me quedé con su regalo de Navidad hasta abril."

A Snape le dio un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo y la verdad tanta enumeración hasta lo había mareado, por lo cual no dijo nada.

\- "¡Gracias!"- dijo de pronto el chico y terminó de ponerle a Snape la canasta en la mano, para luego proceder a jalarlo hacia la derecha, donde se posicionó en el primer puesto de ese extremo.

\- "Este lugar es perfecto para empezar."- y dicho aquello, comenzó a mirar las artesanías en madera de Sauce que se vendían en dicho puesto.

Snape suspiró... _*tregua*_ pensó y en cómo había estado tranquilo hasta esa mañana. Tal vez si claudicaba con esto, lo volvían a dejar en paz.

Los primeros puestos se vieron en silencio, con Harry estudiando minuciosamente cada cosa y eligiendo unas cuantas, mientras que Snape se mantenía tan solo mirando y esperando que todo acabase pronto; pero en el quinto puesto...

\- "Snape, que su canasta no se va a llenar sola ¿A quién desea llevarle algo?"

 _*A nadie*_ \- pensó el hombre con acidez, pero supo morderse la lengua.

\- "Albus... supongo."- Harry asintió en extremo interesado y lo siguió mirando de manera fija, Snape suspiró rodando los ojos- "Minerva... ¿Sinistra?..."

\- "Claro, claro."- aceptó Harry de manera seria- "Uno para cada docente de Hogwarts, es lo mínimo... ¿Como no lo pensé antes? Por supuesto."- y ahora Harry retrocedió los 5 puestos con los profesores del castillo en mente, logrando que Snape casi y se pateara allí mismo.

\- "¿Y cómo están?"- preguntó Harry de pronto, mientras evaluaba una estatuilla que cambiaba de forma para Minerva.

\- "¿Quienes?"- preguntó Snape confundido, Harry lo miró un rato como preguntándose adonde había perdido los tornillos Snape, y luego sonrió divertido.

\- "La gente en Hogwarts."- fue la alegre respuesta del ojiverde. Snape suspiró mientras pagaba la estatuilla.

\- "Bien Potter, todos están muy bien."

Harry asintió.

\- "Me alegro."- respondió a la ligera mientras pasaban un puesto de tejidos de lana sin siquiera mirarlo; Molly podría tomar a mal un regalo como ese.

Harry escogió unos cuantos presentes más antes de que, esta vez, Snape rompiese el silencio.

\- "Hace tiempo que no va al castillo, seguro que les agradaría verlo."

Harry se quedó inmóvil por un segundo y tras darle al profesor un regalo para Albus, asintió despacio.

\- "Si, lo sé. Me gustaría ir, es solo que..."- el chico suspiró- "Iré. Regresando de mis vacaciones, iré."- se giró hacia Snape con otra enorme sonrisa que antagonizaba por completo con la expresión que había tenido tan solo un minuto antes- "Será bueno verlos a todos."

Severus asintió sin decir nada más, estaba consciente de que las muertes de Percy Weasley, Tonks, Filch e incluso la lechuza blanca de Potter, entre otras, todavía le dolían al menor y las sentía su responsabilidad. Había escuchado a Albus y Minerva hablarlo demasiadas veces como para ignorarlo. Pero no dijo nada más, no era de su incumbencia y sin embargo ya se había metido demasiado.

Siguieron recorriendo puestos, e increíblemente Severus encontró un par de ingredientes difíciles de hallar y los compró enseguida.

\- "¿Ve? Los mercados de fin de semana son geniales, no importa en donde estén."- argumentó el chico, a lo que Snape tan solo gruñó, pero internamente se prometió regresar el próximo fin de semana por si había suerte con más lágrimas de Runespoor y algo más de cuerno pulverizado de Graphorn.

Finalmente, luego de casi dos horas, llegaron a la sección de vegetales y a Harry se le iluminó la mirada.

\- "¡Hagamos una parrilla!"- dijo feliz como unas pascuas y Snape lo miró como a bicho raro- "Por favoooor... estamos de vacaciones ¡En bungalows! Y hay una parrilla afuera del mío ¡Y otra afuera del suyo!. Nunca he hecho una parrilla y quiero hacer una, pero es tonta la idea de hacerlas para mi solo, y... ¿si? ¿Por favor?"- y si, el chico suplicaba como niño de 5 años sin ningún pudor y la gente alrededor comenzaba a verlos con interés. Snape se sintió incómodo.

Una vez más claudicó.

\- "Esta bien Potter, lo que sea... solo... compre de una vez."

\- "¡Sí! Entonces algo de pollo, verduras ¡Oh! Una vez Bill hizo brochetas con verduras ¡Y carbón! Esto será genial..."

Y mientras Harry seguía hablando, comprando y pagando; Severus comenzó a meterlo todo rápido a las canastas pues quería irse rápido de allí.

La próxima semana regresaba... pero solo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

El domingo amaneció apacible y Severus suspiró recordando el día anterior... aún era fin de semana ¿Lo arrastrarían al mercado de nuevo por culpa de la dichosa 'tregua'? Aunque no podía negar que la parrilla había salido apetecible, ni que lo había pasado bien... ¡Pero no confesaría ni bajo amenaza de muerte!

En fin, siguió esperando... y esperó... y pasó una hora... y luego dos... y ya eran casi las 8 de la mañana y del muchacho ni sus luces.

Muy bien, ya podía estar tranquilo ¿Cierto? Entonces ¿Por qué lo desanimaba de pronto tanta quietud?

¡Bah! boberías, lo mejor sería retomar sus caminatas por el bosque, eran relajantes y bastante provechosas para su bolsillo.

El profesor entonces tomó varios sobres hechos de pergamino y frascos y metiéndolos en un pequeño maletín, salió en busca de tranquilidad y materiales extra para sus proyectos.

20 minutos después se encontraba enfrascado en la colecta de insectos muertos y no tan muertos cuando escuchó un chillido, al parecer algo había caído de un árbol. Se dirigió hacia el origen del ruido y escuchó algo más... pisadas que aplastaban hojas muertas que crujían bajo las mismas, así que continuó con sigilo.

Entonces vio al joven desaparecido, en pantalón de correr y sudadera, con cómodas zapatillas que denotaban que el chico había estado haciendo justo eso, corriendo; pero quien ahora se encontraba tratando de tranquilizar a un alterado joven Augurey, quien soltaba chillidos de estrés, o por lo menos lo hizo hasta que Potter logró tomarlo en brazos y tranquilizarlo con suaves caricias.

El chico miró hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido y colocó al ave en la capucha de su sudadera, tras lo cual comenzó a subir el árbol de donde obviamente se había caído el ave. 5 minutos después el chico bajaba sin ave y bastante sucio por la escalada, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Fue entonces cuando, al voltear, vio a Snape mirándolo y luego de un segundo le sonrió sin importarle la cara y la ropa sucia.

\- "Buenos días, Snape."- y eso fue justo lo que hizo que el hombre saliera de su estupor.

\- "Potter... ¿jugando al héroe tan temprano?"

Pero el chico no se lo tomó a mal.

\- "Algo así, no lo pude evitar. El pobre Snify estaba muy asustado y supongo que está en mi ahora ayudar animales."

¿Snify?

\- "¿Ya le puso nombre al ave? ¿Piensa llevársela a casa para que le chille los días de lluvia?"

Harry rió esta vez y algo se le removió dentro al mayor.

\- "Todos los Augurey son Snify para mi, tienen cara de Snify en todo caso... me gusta más así y tengo todo el derecho si quiero. Privilegio de veterimago."- y dicho aquello el muchacho se alejó trotando, sin importarle la cara de perplejidad del otro.

¿Veterimago? Snape se sorprendió, eso no lo sabía.

En realidad había muchas cosas que no sabía y ahora se daba cuenta que eso era lo primero que Potter soltaba de si mismo desde que lo encontrase. No que eso le importara mucho, en realidad no le importaba nada.

Y diciéndose eso Snape continuó con su paseo, con la sonrisa y el rostro sucio de Potter pegados en la mente y una voz que hacía mucho no escuchaba pero que de nuevo se hacía presente y le decía, como había sucedido tiempo atrás, que se había equivocado todos esos años, que James Potter no era a quien el muchacho le recordaba, sino que se asemejaba más a Lily.

Y como años atrás, Snape decidió y trató de ignorar esa voz.

Pero no fue tan fácil, porque horas después volvió a cruzarse con Potter, que ahora limpio salía de su bungalow a medio día, presumiblemente con dirección al pueblo.

El chico levantó la vista y saludó al verlo y Snape tuvo entonces este desliz al no solo retornar el saludo, sino al acercarse a hablar también.

\- "¿De salida Potter?"- preguntó el mayor con una ceja alzada.

\- "Sip, un rato a comer algo y a recorrer un poco más el poblado."- el chico miró de manera atenta un momento antes de preguntar a la ligera- "¿Quiere venir?"

Y algo debió de hacer mala conexión dentro de Snape, porque el lugar de actuar como la lógica dictaba y negarse, el hombre respondió.

\- "De acuerdo."- y firmó su propia sentencia, solo que sin darse cuenta.

Minutos después ambos se encontraban merodeando por el pueblo, con la firme resolución de Harry de comer en un lugar diferente una vez más, pues deseaba visitarlo todo en esas dos semanas, por lo cual al final escogieron un pequeño pero acogedor café/restaurante de buen aspecto, donde de nuevo pidieron comida típica de la región, pero a diferencia de la última vez el silencio no reinó en ningún momento.

\- "¿Así que veterimago?"- preguntó Snape entre hosco e interesado.

Harry lo miró un momento mientras terminaba de masticar y tragar un pedazo de pan y luego casi sonrió.

\- "¿Me busca conversación o en serio no sabía? Porque hasta donde estoy enterado Remus, Hagrid y Dumbledore le deben de haber avisado a todo el mundo mágico entre que empecé y terminé la carrera, comenzando por Hogwarts, por supuesto."- avisó el más joven casi de manera burlona y Snape suspiró.

\- "Tal vez... no los escuché con atención."- replicó el otro.

Harry no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a reír, afortunadamente sin atorarse con el pan.

\- "¿No los escuchó o les gruñó cuando intentaron hablar con usted?"- preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas.

En respuesta Snape soltó un ligero gruñido de incomodidad y Harry se echó a reír de nuevo, no pudiendo parar hasta varios minutos después.

\- "Merlín, eso fue divertido."

La comida llegó y ambos llegaron al acuerdo tácito de guardar silencio unos minutos mientras el ambiente se tranquilizaba, hasta que finalmente Harry suspiró.

\- "Es una buena profesión... y mis pacientes no toman en cuenta mis 'proezas' a la hora de ser atendidos, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de sus dueños."- Harry hizo una mueca entre divertida y amarga al recordar a un par que casi y se le ofrecían en bandeja, mientras que algún otro le daba miradas de odio- "Con todo y todo, no me quejo."

\- "Veo."- respondió Snape y otro silencio se instauró, más Snape lo cortó pronto- "¿Y en qué área se especializó, Potter?"

Harry miró a Snape divertido antes de sonreír burlón.

\- "Criaturas Mágicas Peligrosas. Y el nombre es Harry... vecino."

Snape lo miró entre reprobador y burlón y finalmente sonrió, con una sonrisa sincera como hacía años no lo hacía.

Harry lo miró fascinado un momento antes de sonreír también.

Y de pronto todo entre ellos cambió, se instauró una sensación de camaradería que si bien había comenzando a formarse durante las semanas previas a la batalla final, nunca se había asentado... hasta ese momento.

Y era una buena sensación, pensaron los dos a la vez, sin decirlo al otro.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Los cambios se dieron casi sin sentirlo. De pronto a Snape ya no se le hacía insoportable el hiperactivo mocoso, todo lo contrario, sobre todo a primeras horas cuando Harry salía a trotar por el bosquecillo y Snape daba su caminata, resultando al final con Potter dando vueltas alrededor de Snape mientras, abarcando una mayor área en menor tiempo, le ayudaba a encontrar muestras. Los almuerzos también eran diferentes, ahora se daban en agradable compañía y el mayor por primera vez encontraba una razón para recorrer un poblado lleno de gente sin sentir hastío o aburrimiento.

Y en cuanto a Harry, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan acompañado, sobretodo por alguien que lo conocía bien y que sin embargo no derrochaba lástima por él, como por desgracia la mayoría de sus amigos y conocidos hacía, y eso se sentía genial, era definitivamente un buen cambio. Además Snape le parecía interesante, muy interesante... y cada vez más accesible con el correr de los días.

Tal vez... solo tal vez...

~.~.~.~.~.~

Lunes, martes y miércoles se pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Harry contaba los días que le quedaban el el lugar.

Snape notó al chico inusualmente callado ese jueves por la mañana, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

O por lo menos así fue hasta el veinteavo suspirar.

\- "Si tanto le aburre hoy mi compañía, señor Potter."- Severus casi gruó un poco malhumorado ante ese pensamiento- "Puedo seguir yo solo."

Harry casi y saltó sobre su sitio.

\- "¿Qué? ¡No! No, no ¡NO!... es decir yo..."- el ojiverde se pasó las manos por el rostro, en parte para quitar el sudor y en parte por frustración- "Lo siento, es tan solo... estaba pensando."- y de nuevo suspiró- "No tiene que ver con usted."

Snape enarcó una ceja y le mandó una mirada bastante helada al chico.

\- "No sabe cómo me alivia saber lo poco digno que soy de recibir un pensamiento suyo."

Harry lo miró extrañado, eso casi y había sonado a berrinche. De pronto el chico se encontró en medio de risitas imposibles de parar a lo cual Snape se cruzó de brazos, lo cual solo logró más risitas por parte de Potter.

\- "¿Y ahora que le pasa, Potter?"- preguntó Snape casi exasperado, Harry solo negó aún entre risitas y comenzó a avanzar hacia el mayor, tratando de parar entre respiraciones profundas, mientras negaba, con los ojos aguados por la risa.

\- "Nada, es solo que..."- Harry respiró profundo, tratando de parar la risa, cuando chocó con un montículo que casi lo hace caer a la vez que una pequeña figurita oscura casi lo taclea.

\- "¡Nido de Doxy!"- gritó Snape mientras tomaba la chico de la playera y lo arrastraba consigo hacia atrás ¡Ese Doxy casi y había mordido a Potter! 

Y por el movimiento ambos se fueron hacia atrás, cayendo Snape de espaldas y Potter sobre el mayor.

\- "Por amor a Morgana ¡Tenga más cuidado, Potter! No tengo antídoto contra Doxy conmigo, no soy una maldita botica ambulante... Potter ¿me está escuchando siquiera?"- preguntó el hombre al final, al notas como el muchacho lo miraba con ojos fijos y cristalinos, los cuales de pronto estaban enmarcados por un rostro por completo sonrojado.

Un suspiro que se escapó, el rostro más joven se acercó de a pocos, como hipnotizado por la cercanía de aquellos ojos negros, un aliento cálido rozó unos labios finos y pálidos y finalmente un suave contacto de labios contra labios, algo ligero... al inicio.

Fue como si alguien hubiese activado un volcán dormido, pronto no alcanzaban las manos para tocar o los labios, las lenguas y los dientes para sentir el sabor del otro... hasta que Harry gritó de dolor ante la fuerte dentellada en la pierna.

El Doxy lo había mordido y todo comenzaba a verse borroso.

\- "¡Maldita sea, mocoso! Vamos, trata de levantarte. Tengo la poción contra el veneno de Doxy en mi bungalow."

Y fue así que Harry siguió a Snape, todo adolorido y mareado, casi volando y completamente ido... y por alguna razón él sabía que no todo era culpa del veneno de Doxy.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Habían pasado un par de horas ya, el veneno había sido completamente neutralizado gracias a la poción de Snape y la mordedura ya había dejado de doler tanto; pero Harry se negaba a si mismo la posibilidad de levantarse de ese lugar e irse por su propio pie. No levantaba ni la mirada para ser más exactos y Snape ya se estaba cansando.

Finalmente sus nervios le ganaron la partida y con un gruñido decidió que ya había sido suficiente.

\- "Entonces que mocoso ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí sentados hasta que se oculte el sol o va a actuar como hombre y vamos a poner las cosas en claro?"

Harry por fin levantó la vista, el rostro completamente arrebolado pero una sonrisita sarcástica adornaba por igual su rostro.

\- "Nunca va a cambiar ¿verdad Snape? Pero está bien así, es como me agrada."

Severus levantó una ceja ante esa última frase.

\- "Y vaya que parece que le agrado mucho, casi me dejó sin aire allá afuera."

\- "¡Ey! ¡Que no fui el único!"- se quejó Harry en una acción de autodefensa, tras lo cual se coloreó completamente de rojo de la cabeza a los pies.

Severus sonrió... no, no había sido Potter el único.

\- "¿Y qué vamos a hacer al respecto entonces, señor Potter?"

Harry miró a Snape un buen rato, tras lo cual de pronto se desinfló todo.

\- "Nada, supongo. Me voy en una semana..."

\- "Y yo en dos."- respondió Severus dándole una buena mirada al chico, que ya no era tan chico.

A los 24 Potter era ya un hombre adulto, y uno muy atractivo si Severus era sincero consigo mismo y por primera vez en referencia al muchacho, decidió ser más que sincero.

\- "Potter ¿Ha escuchado ese dicho muggle... Lo que sucede en 'Las Vegas' se queda en 'Las Vegas'?"

Harry miró a Snape con las cejas alzadas, un tinte rojizo aún en sus mejillas y sus ojos fijos pero que denotaban de pronto bastante entendimiento.

\- "Si..."- respondió el menor entonces de manera tentativa.

\- "Debo de admitirlo, me parece atractivo."- continuó entonces el pocionista dándole una mirada más que descarada al muchacho- "Y por alguna razón, al parecer es mutuo. Es un hombre adulto, soy un hombre adulto... vine para relajarme... vino para relajarse..."- Severus se movió de su sitio entonces, dirigiéndose en línea recta hacia Harry- "Y me parece que lo que suceda en estas vacaciones..."

\- "Oh"- respondió el chico tras humedecerse los labios con la lengua.

\- "A menos que no le parezca."- terminó de decir Snape, ahora con el rostro frente al menor.

Harry sintió su corazón latir de manera casi desbocada y decidió, como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía, dejarse llevar por la locura.

Y no era como si nunca hubiese deseado tener algo más que una extraña relación de desprecio/compañero de armas con Snape. Porque lo había deseado, alguna vez mucho tiempo atrás, pero lo había deseado.

Y... hacía mucho que no tenía sexo con nadie, desde la universidad.

Así que Harry se decidió y sellando aquel inusual pacto con un suave, húmedo y caliente beso, el chico accedió.

Severus suspiró dentro del beso y pronto ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión del momento y por mucho tiempo sin contacto con otro ser humano. Porque ambos eran así, reservados, retraídos, alejados del comportamiento normal de la mayoría de personas, las cuales por lo general sociabilizan con su entorno y tienen un poco de todo de manera regular.

Pues bien, ni Severus ni Harry caían en esa regla y tal vez por eso la pasión estalló de un momento a otro con la intensidad de un volcán dormido por demasiado tiempo, justo como sucedió con el beso en el bosque.

Pronto Severus trataba de deshacerse de la ropa de Harry mientras que el chico le ayudaba con dedicación. Camisa, polera, pantalones y ropa interior fueron desechadas y la acción se movió torpemente en dirección a la cama.

Severus siguió devorando los labios por un momento más antes de pasar a probar la suave piel del cuello y del pecho, lo cual terminó de desequilibrar a un Harry que solo atinaba a hundir los dedos en la espesa melena negra y a rasguñar la espalda mientras trataba de sujetarse de algo que lo mantuviese en un control que en realidad ya no poseía.

\- "Hace cuanto..."- preguntó de pronto Severus con voz ronca, mientras su manos se movían hacia el sur de aquel cuerpo deseoso de su contacto y sus dedos tanteaban entre los glúteos ahora húmedos de sudor y calientes.

\- "¿Qué?... ¡OH! Mucho... ¡Mucho! Mmmm... Años ¡Ah, si! ¡Allí!"

Severus sonrió ligeramente justo antes de tomar en su boca el miembro que se erguía orgulloso y comenzar a darle aún más placer a ese mocoso que lo estaba trayendo de cabeza.

Oh, sí. Iba a hacer que estos días valieran la pena, definitivamente.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Después de ese día, ambos trataron de pasar el mayor tiempo posible y por primera vez en muchos años, Severus Snape se permitió quedarse en la cama pasadas las 5 de la mañana, llegando incluso hasta el medio día en un par de ocasiones; después de todo tenía un buen motivo para no querer salir de entre las sábanas.

Harry a pesar de ser un poco tímido a la hora de pedir algo, era sin embargo bastante animoso y no dudaba en aceptar nuevas posiciones o experiencias en el colchón... o en la ducha... o en la mesa... e incluso una memorable ocasión en el bosque, donde los jadeos y gemidos del chico asustaron a más de uno de los habitantes del lugar, pero valió la pena.

Y lo mejor de todo fue que no solo se trató de sexo, sino que hablaron, discutieron, se rieron y hasta se enfadaron, tras lo cual tuvieron una magnífica reconciliación (en el bosque).

Entre esas conversaciones, ambos compartieron con el otro situaciones o emociones que, extrañamente, no se habían animado a compartir con nadie más... tal vez porque ambos se dieron cuenta de las similitudes en la soledad en que vivían ambos desde pequeños, lo cual los hizo sentir un poco más cercanos de lo que siquiera pudieron pensar.

Y Harry le contó al ojinegro lo culpable que se pensaba por la muerte de mucha gente conocida, como por ejemplo de la muerte de Percy Weasley y como sentía que no era merecedor, por ello, del cariño que toda la familia Weasley le brindaba en cada momento que se reunía con ellos.

\- "Habla con Arthur y con Molly, te sentirás mejor."- le dijo Severus la madrugada del sábado, luego de mucho ejercicio físico, un relajante baño y un par de horas de conversación- "Ambos son personas muy centradas y maduras... y lo negaré todo si le comentas a alguien lo que estoy diciendo; pero sé que son lo más cercano que has tenido a una familia, no soy ciego, y cuanto más tiempo te guardes todo esto adentro, más difícil será... y entonces un día, cuando por fin quieras hablarlo, pueda que ellos ya no estén para escucharte."- terminó de decir un poco dolido y Harry calló y asintió, dándose cuenta que Severus de alguna forma le estaba revelando que él había pasado por algo parecido y que tenía sus arrepentimientos.

Realmente iba a tener muy en cuenta las palabras y consejos de Severus, TODOS los consejos que el hombre le estaba dando; y pensaba agradecérselo ese mismo día al conseguirle un par de cosillas en el mercado de fin de semana, donde lo arrastró sin consideración más tarde y donde compró lo necesario para otra parrilla. Severus ni siquiera se quejó.

Además, Harry se sintió muy identificado con el mayor cuando éste le confesó que también tenía por compañía un ave blanca.

\- "¡¿Una lechuza?!"- preguntó Harry emocionado, mientras paraba en seco en medio del bosquecillo donde, una vez más, andaban paseando y colectando muestras.

\- "Un cuervo."- respondió entonces Severus y Harry abrió los ojos bastante interesado, dejando tras de sí la pena que le daba pensar en Hedwig.

\- "¡Un cuervo! Son muy inteligentes, apuesto a que nunca falla con la correspondencia."- entonces se puso a pensar- "Algunos logran hablar... ¿El tuyo habla? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuándo lo conseguiste? ¿..."

Severus lo cortó en medio de su avalancha de preguntas con un certero golpecito en la cabeza.

\- "Para mocoso, me estás mareando."- refunfuñó arisco, pero pronto soltó una de esas media sonrisas que Harry estaba aprendiendo a reconocer... y querer- "Y si, Balthazar sabe hablar muy bien y entiende lo que le dicen, pero a sus 15 años es un pequeño sinvergüenza y solo abre el pico cuando le da la gana."- dio por respuesta el ojinegro, y luego continuó con un tono un poco más serio- "Y nunca ha traído la correspondencia, ni la traerá... no puede volar, nunca lo ha hecho; está acostumbrado a caminar a nivel del suelo por mis habitaciones y a veces por el suelo de las mazmorras."

Harry pronto estaba en estado de Veterimago y con aire casi profesional (algo que Severus había notado un par de veces pero en lo que no había reparado mucho) preguntó.

\- "¿Qué paso? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?"

Severus miró a Harry y notó el completo interés del muchacho, por lo que decidió contarle del suceso en el que conoció a Balthazar.

Sucedió un par de años antes de que Harry conociese algo sobre la magia y entrase a Hogwarts. El Lord había encargado una misión bastante arriesgada a Severus y éste no pudo negarse, pues ponía en peligro su papel como doble espía.

Pero la misión no salió bien y Snape tuvo que quedarse refugiado en una cueva en un bosque casi tan tenebroso como el Bosque Prohibido durante varios días, en los cuales no solo estuvo a punto de perder la salud, sino también la razón.

Fue entonces que encontró a este polluelo con apenas el plumaje necesario para mantenerse caliente y con la alita rota, el cual había caído de un nido demasiado alto como para que Snape lo alcanzara y de todas maneras sospechaba que en el estado del polluelo, la madre lo rechazaría.

Le arregló el ala con un par de ramitas y un pedazo de tela rasgada lo mejor que pudo y pronto volcó su sanidad mental en ese animalito, dándose de paso una razón para salir vivo de aquel lugar.

Fue difícil, pero logró salir y aunque el Lord lo castigó de manera dolorosa por haberle fallado, lo importante era haber sobrevivido y que su pantalla no había sido descubierta. Además, había conseguido algo de compañía en sus frías mazmorras.

Harry lo escuchó con el corazón en la mano, posiblemente imaginando cada situación que le estaban contando y al final tuvo que aspirar hondo para no dejarse avasallar por toda la emoción que lo embargó.

No le dijo a Snape como lo sentía o que se imaginaba lo asustado y solo que debió de haberse sentido, porque la verdad era que Harry mismo había odiado cada vez que alguien le decía algo como eso tras contar alguna de las situaciones que vivió durante la guerra contra el Lord. Además el tema principal era el cuervo, lo que había pasado en ese bosque era justo eso, pasado y no valía la pena abrir heridas emocionales ya superadas.

\- "Bien..."- comenzó Harry- "Es cierto que lo más probable es que Balthazar no vuelva a volar, sin embargo..."- el muchacho se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo- "Estoy seguro de que cualquier ave se siente más a gusto estando a cierta altura en alguna percha para aves que a nivel del suelo."

Entonces el muchacho procedió a explicarle a Snape, con mucha paciencia y mientras retomaban la caminata, algunos ejercicios que él había usado antes en pacientes emplumados para ayudarlos a recuperar el movimiento de sus alas.

Snape escuchó con atención, viendo la lógica tras el pensamiento de Potter y finalmente Harry terminó diciendo.

\- "Tal vez si lo traes a mi consulta pueda hacer un diagnóstico más preciso."

Severus alzó las cejas ante aquello. Era cierto, Harry era un veterimago y lo obvio era que trabajase en una clínica veterimágica.

\- "¿Y dónde queda tu consulta, si se puede saber?"- preguntó el hombre interesado, sin esperar la reacción del ojiverde.

\- "¿No sabes?"- preguntó un poco sorprendido- "Creí que a estas alturas Hagrid me había promocionado con todo aquel que se cruzase en su camino."- terminó de decir mientras reía ante la cara de pena de Snape.

\- "Bueno... no siempre le presto mucha atención que digamos a Hagrid."- respondió hosco y Harry comenzó a reír incluso más fuerte, logrando que Snape se comenzara a enfadar, lo cual Harry notó al instante- "¡¿Me vas a decir o no?!"- preguntó finalmente Severus un tantito enojado, quien de pronto se daba cuenta que ni siquiera sabía en donde vivía el chico.

Harry pareció pensárselo un momento y de pronto tras tomar a Severus de las solapas y estamparle un señor beso, le susurró.

\- "Solo si me atrapas primero."

Y salió corriendo en dirección a los bungalows.

Severus lanzó un rugido de frustración y olvidando el paseo y las muestras y todo lo demás, salió como bólido tras el muchacho ¡Qué el era un espía entrenado, por Merlín! ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocosito insolente a retarlo?

Por supuesto que Snape logró atrapar a Harry... solo que la dirección de la consulta o cualquier otra cosa quedaron olvidados cuando Harry comenzó a darle al mayor la mamada de su vida. 

Cosas que suceden durante las vacaciones.

Hasta que finalmente el último día de vacaciones de Harry llegó y el chico observó su equipaje ahora ya listo en la cama y el trasladador que iba a usar para volver a casa en la mesa de noche. 

Harry suspiró al tiempo que alguien tocó su puerta. Él ya sabía de quien se trataba.

\- "Pasa, Severus. Está abierto."

El mayor hizo tal y como se le indicó y pronto estaba al lado de Harry, observando también el equipaje.

\- "Veo que ya tienes todo listo ¿A qué hora se activa tu trasladador?"

\- "10 de la mañana."- respondió el ojiverde con un tono de voz miserable.

\- "Un par de horas entonces."- miró al chico casi y hacer un puchero y suspiró al sentirse extrañamente apesadumbrado esa mañana.

No, no iba a mentirse... la partida de Harry era lo que lo tenía así y aunque el trato había sido solo por vacaciones y sin ninguna atadura posterior, como que ahora eso lo decepcionaba un poco. Volvió a mirar al menor, quien evadía su mirada de manera insistente y en cierta forma también se lo veía apesadumbrado... tal vez... tal vez...

\- "Entonces ¿Tomarás vacaciones el próximo año?"- preguntó Severus de la nada y su inspiración fue recompensada con dos esmeraldas fijas sobre él.

\- "¿Próximo año?"

Snape asintió, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- "Estoy pensando en tomar vacaciones una vez al año a partir de ahora... vivir la vida y todo eso. Tal vez podría volver aquí, no estoy seguro; tal vez otro lugar... tal vez ¿planeas tomar vacaciones también el próximo año?"

Snape no necesitó la respuesta que vino luego, pues con ver el brillo entusiasmado en aquellos ojos verdes supo que las vacaciones iban a darse el próximo año también, y tal vez el que le seguía a ese.

Iba a sugerir un desayuno, pero las dos horas restantes las pasó con los brazos llenos de Potter, planeando las siguientes cinco vacaciones en lugares pequeños, alejados y a la espera de nuevos secretos y momentos que construir, todo entre besos, caricias y susurros.

Y luego de eso, Severus no pudo dar su paseo diario por el pequeño bosquecillo sin escuchar el eco de la risa del chico.

Pero aún tenía la promesa de una siguiente vez.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Por su parte Harry volvió a su hogar en Londres mágico y a su consulta en el Callejón Diagon, y aunque tenía pacientes con los cuales ponerse al día se decidió a cumplir su promesa hacia cierto profesor de Pociones y hacer las paces con vivos y muertos.

Su primera parada fue Hogwarts y no pudo menos que sentirse absolutamente culpable al ver las expresiones de sorpresa y alegría de todos los que lo recibieron, sobre todo porque no se lo podían creer.

Harry repartió obsequios y tiempo entre todos y prometió volver, sintiendose más ligero a su partida y sin poderlo evitar mentalizó la oscura figura del profesor con el que más veces chocó en su época de estudiante y le dio un gracias por haberlo ayudado a hacer las paces consigo mismo.

Su siguiente parada fue la Madriguera en día de semana y sin anunciarse, donde por fin pudo tener esa conversación que necesitaba pero que había evadido por tanto tiempo, a solas con Molly y Arthur.

Les pidió perdón por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido y capaz como para salvar a Percy y lo hizo con el corazón en la mano, seguro de que la pareja podría sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, y él lo soportaría. Así que cuando ambos lo miraron entre confundidos y asombrados y le aseguraron de corazón que nunca lo habían culpado y _'¿Pero por qué no nos dijiste antes como te sentías Harry?'_ y _'Oh, cielo. Ven aquí, creo que necesitas un abrazo.'_ Harry por fin tuvo la oportunidad de llorar lo que debía de llorar y tranquilizar su conciencia, prometiendo incluso ir el fin de semana con ambos al cementerio para rendir su respeto a los muertos, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

Y no pudo evitar volver a agradecer de manera silenciosa a Severus, por ser la voz y la fuerza que lo habían impulsado a atar los cabos que estaban sueltos.

Ahora tan solo tenía que esperar al siguiente año y lo haría. Hacía mucho que había aprendido a ser paciente y esperar, incluso por cosas que nunca iban a llegar, así que con más razón podría esperar por algo que si se iba a dar ¿Cierto?

~.~.~.~.~.~

Cuando Severus Snape volvió a Hogwarts, con el espíritu renovado y sin nada de estrés encima... lo único que deseó fue dar media vuelta y volver a irse por donde vino. Pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así, así que respirando hondo se enfiló hacia las mazmorras dispuesto a volver a su rutina de siempre.

Deshizo el equipaje y ordenó todo en su respectivo lugar, encontrando además nuevas locaciones para cierto par de adornos nuevos que Harry le había comprado el último sábado que pasaron juntos, tras lo cual fue por Balthazar a la oficina del Director y volvió a sus habitaciones donde se dedicó el resto de ese día a organizarse para el inicio de clases, para lo que faltaba todavía un mes.

O por lo menos eso intentó, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en manos suaves, besos calientes y ojos verdes.

Su cabeza fue a estrellarse en más de una ocasión al escritorio ese día.

Y ni que decir de los siguientes días.

De pronto estaba atrapado en las conversaciones entre Dumbledore y el resto de la pandilla de chismosos de Hogwarts, donde el tema principal de conversación parecía ser cierto mocoso que había llegado al castillo hacía poco de visita y había llevado adorables regalos para todos.

Eso le recordó que tenía presentes para entregar también... claro que no tenía que entregarlo todo en el momento ¿o si? Por lo pronto, un fragmento de lo dicho por Hagrid llamó su atención.

\- "... y le va tan bien en su consultorio en el Callejón Diagon. Aunque de acuerdo a Dorhem ¿se acuerda de Dorhem, profesor Dumbledore? ¡Oh!, gran muchacho ese Dorhem, le gustan mucho los animales; pues bien me comentó que Harry ha estado un poco como ausente desde hace días. Espero que no esté enfermo ¿tal vez debería de enviarle unos cuantos suplementos? le preguntaré a Madame Pomfrey, sí, eso haré..."

Y Hagrid siguió hablando, pero Severus se desconectó por completo de lo que sea que el hombre estuviese balbuceando. Al parecer no era el único en extrañar las vacaciones.

Y Harry Potter tenía su consulta en el Callejón Diagon... miren cuanta coincidencia, justo tenía pensado pasar por allí un día de estos.

Bien, había algunas cosas que planear, pues la inspiración había vuelto y otra vez había ideas fluyendo en su mente.

Y tal vez... solo tal vez...

~.~.~.~.~.~

Casi dos meses y medio habían pasado desde su regreso a casa y la verdad era que Harry no se podía sacar a Severus de la cabeza, sin embargo lo había prometido, que aquello iba a ser solo durante las vacaciones.

¿Y acaso no tenían ya planes nuevos para las siguientes vacaciones? Debería de conformarse solo con eso.

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Hasta Luna y Neville se habían dado cuenta de que algo pasaba y habían logrado sacarle a cucharitas que había 'conocido' a alguien, pero nada más.

Harry suspiró una vez más mientras acariciaba con cariño la cabeza del Cangrejo de Fuego del señor Silverstar, quien como buen Slytherin de abolengo lo miraba como a trapo viejo, pero pagaba bien y Harry adoraba a Cecyl, la mascota de 55 años que llevaba dos años como su paciente, así que ha hacer de tripas corazón y aguantar los malos ratos.

Le dio un último pase de varita para asegurar su diagnóstico y con cuidado bajó a Cecyl de la mesa de examinación y lo colocó en su transportador. El reflujo gástrico del buen bicho ya había parado, así que Harry esperaba que ahora el animal pudiese comer con normalidad y recobrar el kilo que había perdido.

Escuchó la campanilla sonar y supo que era Silverstar que había llegado (con 15 minutos de retraso, como todo buen aristócrata), así que alzó el transportador de Cecyl con un hechizo de levitación y escribió la nueva dieta del animal en un pergamino, el cual atachó a otro con la receta médica para el próximo mes. Fue hasta donde era esperado, cumplió con dar todas las recomendaciones del caso y los pergaminos y entonces vino la mejor parte: Cobrarle al hombre para luego verlo desaparecer.

Harry depositó la ganancia del día en la caja y se dirigió hacia su oficina, pasando antes frente a donde Luna atendía a una pequeña lechuza que había llegado por primera vez al consultorio junto a su dueña, una señora de mediana edad que parecía muy agradable.

Miró el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta que faltaban solo 10 minutos para cerrar, seguro esa lechuza sería el último cliente del día y conociendo a Luna, terminaría justo antes de que llegase Neville.

Los pensamientos de Harry fueron invariablemente de la pareja hacia lo vivido en vacaciones una vez más, y es que haber tenido brazos a los cuales llegar, aún cuando haya sido por una breve semana, se había sentido muy pero muy bien.

 _*¡Ya basta Harry! Nueve meses, más; solo nueve meses más. Estuviste sin sexo y sin abrazos por años, puedes esperar nueve meses más.*_ \- se amonestó el chico, siendo entonces interrumpido por el sonar de la campanilla de la recepción.

Cinco minutos para la hora de cierre... seguro era una emergencia.

\- "¡Estoy yendo!"- replicó cuando la campanilla del recibidor sonó por segunda vez y aceleró el paso, tratando de no verse fastidiado o molesto.

Sin embargo al llegar, solo una emoción se dibujó en su rostro.

Sorpresa. Y a niveles industriales.

Allí, frente al mostrador, se encontraba ni más ni menos que Severus Snape, quien al ver a Harry salir a recibirlo alzó una jaula sobre el mostrador, la cual contenía a un viejo cuervo blanco de aspecto arisco, el cual no movió una pluma al notar al más joven mirarlo y en cambio soltó un aura de desidia total hacia el mundo fuera de su jaula que iba muy a juego con el carácter de su dueño.

\- "Buenas tardes."- saludó entonces el profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts- "Mi ave de companía necesita un nuevo veterimago y fui informado, por varios de mis compañeros de trabajo, que este consultorio veterimágico es un lugar adecuado."

Harry salió un poco de su estupor y se acercó hacia Severus, el cual ahora solo se encontraba alejado de él por el área que era ocupada por el mostrador.

\- "Si... si claro, yo... ¿Qué necesitas? Eh, necesita... Profesor Snape."- preguntó Harry con el rostro en camino a sonrojarse todo.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella entró Neville, quién paró en seco al ver al cliente hablando con Harry. Y lo mismo sucedió con Luna, quien justo salía con la dueña de la lechuza, a quien le estaba explicando como administrar las pociones vitamínicas recetadas en el pergamino que le estaba dando.

Snape miró de reojo hacia las personas que habían invadido el ambiente y decidió ignorarlos a todos, no era por ellos que había venido; así que se centró en Harry al tiempo que abría la jaula y sacaba al cuervo blanco de la misma.

\- "Mi ave de compañía, su nombre es Balthazar, nunca ha volado en su vida."- comenzó a explicar Snape- "Lo cual en verdad nunca nos ha molestado o importado, a ninguno de los dos. Sin embargo... hace unos meses, alguien me sugirió que a pesar de la edad, pues tiene ya 15 años, Balthazar podría sentirse más a gusto de poder llegar a lugares un poco más altos y de paso ejercitaría las alas, lo cual tal vez sea necesario para él... de nuevo, no que eso nos haya afectado mucho, pero si puedo darle una mejor calidad de vida..."- Snape se encogió de hombros- "Es después de todo, parte de los que me importan."- entonces Balthazar miró a Harry y acercándose, trató de picarle los dedos de una mano, a lo que Severus frunció el entrecejo- "Balthazar, compórtate."- dijo con voz seria, sin embargo el cuervo no pareció siquiera acojonarse por ello, tan solo esponjó el plumaje y miró a Severus.

\- "Compórtate, compórtate."- repitió el cuervo y volvió al ataque del dedo de Harry, sin embargo fue un picoteo cariñoso que el joven veterimago recibió con una sonrisa.

\- "Si, bien. He estado tratando de lograr que Balthazar coopere con los ejercicios y algo he logrado, sin embargo esa persona también me recomendó llevarlo a una consulta para un chequeo y como ya dije, este consultorio me ha sido muy bien recomendado."

Harry entonces se sonrojó de manera extrema y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltar risillas como una colegiala a la que el chico más popular le había lanzado un piropo. Acarició con suavidad la cabeza del cuervo y con cuidado llevó sus manos hasta el ala derecha de la misma, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que había notado como la mirada de Snape había ido de frente a sus manos y luego le había lanzado otra mirada que decía que se acordaba perfectamente cómo se sentían esas mismas manos sobre su piel.

El chico carraspeó.

\- "Si bien, puedo entender porque no vuela. Los huesos de esta ala están mal soldados y los músculos débiles por falta de uso. Sin embargo, es cierto que con la terapia adecuada, tal vez pueda arreglárselas para llegar a perchas un poco más altas donde se sienta más a gusto."

\- "Eso esperaba escuchar."- respondió Snape con voz sedosa, haciendo a Harry suspirar casi hipnotizado.

Y a Neville casi atragantarse con su propia saliva, pero a nadie más que a Luna pareció importarle eso.

\- "Entonces señor Potter ¿cree poder llevar el caso de Balthazar?"- continuó Snape con la misma voz sedosa, logrando que Harry tuviese problemas para sostenerse sobre sus piernas.

\- "S-si, ¡Si!, ejem... claro que si... déjeme hacerle un itinerario de visitas y... esto, tal vez sea bueno una consulta más extensa..."

\- "Bien..."

\- "Bien..."

Harry y Severus casi y se comían con los ojos; los otros ocupantes de ese espacio comenzaban a sentirse incómodos, Severus notó con algo de malsana diversión, mientras la bruja se despedía de Luna y salía por la puerta de la consulta.

Pues iban a sentirse incluso más incómodos, porque Severus Snape había venido con una misión y lograr citas con Harry para la terapia de Balthazar era tan solo una pequeña parte de esa misión. Ahora que había logrado averiguar que Harry lo echaba de menos tanto como él mismo extrañaba al chico, se decidió que era hora de dejar las cosas un poco más en claro.

Harry había empezado a pasarle la varita encima del ala al cuervo y ahora tenía una imagen tridimensional de la forma en que estaban soldados los huesos. Harry frunció el entrecejo, era demasiado tarde para recolocar esos huesos en su lugar, incluso con magia, debido a la edad del animal y la cantidad de años pasados desde la lesión; pero Harry estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por su nuevo y muy valioso paciente.

\- "Entonces, señor Potter"- de pronto interrumpió Snape los pensamientos del veterimago- "Escuché por allí que tomó unas cortas vacaciones ¿La pasó bien?"- preguntó el hombre mayor, con los brazos cruzados y semi apoyado contra el mostrador.

A Harry se le arreboló de nuevo el rostro.

\- "Ah, mmmm... si... si, fue... mágico."- respondió el chico de pronto sin aliento.

Severus sonrió de manera casi zorruna y a Harry se le disolvió la imagen tridimensional que salía de la punta de su varita.

\- "¿Sabe qué? Yo también tomé unas vacaciones."- Severus se acercó entonces por sobre el mostrador a Harry y casi le sonrió- "Definitivamente mágicas."- comentó casi de inmediato.

A Neville y a Luna casi y les da un soponcio al ir entendiendo por fin de que iba todo aquello.

\- "En realidad..."- continuó Severus, con el rostro cada vez más cercano al de Harry- "Casi y siento que mis vacaciones continúan."- su aliento rozó los labios del más joven- "Mocosos insufribles, calderos explotando y padres que no tienen ni idea del desastre ambulante que son sus hijos ¿que podría ser más relajante?"

A Harry se le fue el aliento y al rato comenzó a asentir con fuerza, no muy seguro de poder hablar, pero debía de intentarlo.

\- "¡Sí!... es decir, si, si. Casi y siento que mis vacaciones continúan también."- el pobre sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y fue un milagro el que no perdiese el conocimiento cuando el aliento de Severus le empañó los cristales de los anteojos, justo cinco segundos antes de recibir un suave y húmedo beso.

Dos cosas sucedieron en ese momento.

Balthazar picoteó en el mentón a Severus y con mal talante le dijo.

\- "¡Compórtate!"- con lo cual Harry y Severus tuvieron que cortar el beso.

Además, Neville se desmayó y cayó redondito al suelo porque Luna estaba demasiado distraída como para atraparlo o siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo.

Severus decidió ignorar a Longbottom y mirar mal al ave.

\- "Eres un entrometido."- le dijo sin embargo con cariño, a lo que el ave esponjó las plumas y con un tonito de autosuficiencia respondió.

\- "Lo soy."

Severus sonrió y con cuidado volvió a meterlo a la jaula para finalmente mirar a Harry, quien estaba todo alelado.

\- "Entonces, señor Potter ¿está bien si vuelvo el sábado? Digamos ¿20 minutos antes de que cierre?"- preguntó el profesor con suavidad mientras volvía a acercarse al chico por sobre el mostrador y le susurraba al oído- "Conozco un restaurante en Londres Muggle que casi y tiene comida decente."

Harry lo miró con emoción y asintió.

\- "Lo estaré esperando, profesor."- contestó con una sonrisa enorme estampada en el medio de la cara y eso fue todo lo que Severus necesitó antes de tomar la jaula con cuidado, lanzar un guiño prometedor y dar la media vuelta.

\- "Señorita Lovegood... señor Longbottom."- se despidió el hombre justo antes de pasar por la puerta y desaparecer por las calles del callejón, sin importarle mucho que el segundo aún no estuviese consciente.

Y en cuanto a Harry, de pronto todo estaba bien en su mundo de nuevo. El cielo era claro (aún en Londres), el aire se sentía más puro que nunca (sin importar que en realidad no lo fuese) y la vida era de pronto como unas vacaciones.

Unas eternas vacaciones, si es que algo tenía que decir él al respecto.

Porque lo que sucede en vacaciones, se queda contigo para toda la vida.

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

Y he aquí el segundo fic que me inspiró el reto de Vacaciones de Verano 2015 de la Mazmorra del Snarry, pero el primero que termino. Lo que no tiene mucho sentido pero así es la inspiración, espero que lo hayan disfrutado... aunque me quedó rosa, rosita, rosa ^^ pero así soy yo, melcochosa para escribir.

Espero que les haya gustado y no les haya dado diabetes.

Trataré de publicar el otro fic que tengo a medias lo antes posible.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~.

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


End file.
